


Blame Margot.

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was too painful to write... I can't even think of a summary for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Margot.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T WRITE IT, BUT I DID. Everyone can send their feedback to sexydowney on tumblr!

Tony stared at the white stick in her hand. He didn’t know what to think; at first, a million thoughts crossed his mind. Was it his? Did she want it? Did _he_ want it?

Pepper was all smiles, and a bit nervous, until she heard him mutter that heart stopping and heartbreaking word.

“No.”

Her heart nearly shattered.

“No-no-no, Pepper, no. How is this possible?” He frantically asked. “We—we used protection—we…” He looked like he was in distress as he ran his hand through his hair. He was trying to remember the times they’ve had sex, and every single one of them involved some sort of protection. “…Is—Is it mine?”

Pepper briefly glared at him. “Of course it’s yours, Tony. Do you actually think—“

“—No, I’m just—I don’t know.” He shook his head. He was well beyond the panicked state and more into the over-the-head-in-distressed state.

For a minute she watched him; she read his body language, the hardness of his eyes and noticed the darker shade of brown. Without even asking, she already knew what was going through his mind. She had known him for almost fourteen years, and has been married to him for over three years.

“Tony.” Her voice was hard and stern. “Do… Do you want this baby?” Her voice cracked midway. She tried her hardest not to burst into tears.

The thoughts stopped. Her question replaced the thousands that floated in his mind and every single time he asked himself, the same answer popped up.

“Pepper—I—it’s not that I—I just…” He paused and clenched his jaw. They both already knew the answer.

“Just say it.” Her bottom lip began to quiver; her eyes began to sparkle as the tears breached the corners of her eyes. “Say you don’t want it.”

“Honey…” He muttered in sadness.

“Just fucking say you don’t want it, Tony!” She yelled furiously.

Her anger boiled over his.

“You think this is an easy decision for me!?” He yelled back. “I never wanted this, Pepper. This was the last thought that crossed my mind and you’re acting like you’ve asked me before. We used protection—we used everything to prevent _this_ from happening, and you’re getting pissed at me for not wanting it?” His hurtful words breezed through his teeth in, what sounded like, seething hatred.

She shook her head at him and let the tears travel down her cheeks. “You’ve never thought about this?”

“I never thought about starting a family, Pepper. Between Iron Man, The Avengers, and the company...” He said bluntly and harshly.

Without another word, Pepper turned to leave. She couldn’t face him, because the image of his face sent her into a fit of tears and depression. His words, as truthful as they were, impaled her heart. She never thought she’d hear him say such words. She was pregnant, with his child, and he didn’t want it – he wasn’t excited, happy, or scared. He was angry he let something like that happen, and in her mind, it was as if he hated her, regretted being with her, and didn’t love her.

“Pepper…” He trailed after her, trying to get her to stay.

“No, you clearly don’t want this, Tony, so why even bother.” She desperately wiped the tears from her eyes.

It was only then when he realized what he said to her. Rhodey would’ve punched him square in the face if he ever heard him say that to her. Happy would do the same, except with the company car. He didn’t want to think about what Nat, Steve, Bruce, or Thor would’ve done. “Please… Pep—“

She slammed the car door in his face and sped off; the tears never stopped and neither did her desperation to wipe them away, but every second in the road poured more and more tears down her cheeks.

Mrs. Stark.

The notion of being married to him made her sick.

Tony ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated scream. He shouldn’t have said those things to her. As he strolled into their house, he saw the white stick sitting on the table. With a frustrated whack of his hand, the stick went flying to the other side of the room. He didn’t dare to pick it up.

After hours and hours of tinkering to help clear his mind, he finally mustered up the courage to ask JARVIS to call her.

It was no surprise to him when Pepper rejected his call, or as JARVIS put it, ‘she does not wish to speak to you at the moment’.

He tried several more times that night, hoping she would cave, but she never did.

He tried again the next day and was surprised to hear that her phone was off.

“JARVIS, leave a message.” Tony said with tired and worn out eyes. It wasn’t the tinkering that caused his body to fall into a sleepy and messy slump, it was the fact that Pepper wasn’t there with him; she was out there, miles away from him, miles away from protection, and that alone gave him anxiety. He couldn’t sleep for more than an hour or two.

“What do you wish to say, Sir?” The AI responded.

“Pepper… I’m sorry. I… I just… I don’t know. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. It was wrong of me to, and I was being incredibly stupid. I should’ve thought about what I was going to say before I said it. I’m really sorry… please, Honey… please call me back.” He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sank down against the concrete walls of his workshop.

“I’m such a screw up.” He muttered to himself. “…Horrible husband… and a soon-to-be father…” He shook his head. “…Just like my father, right?” He looked up at his workshop; he stared at his toys, his suits of iron… and then he stared at the picture frame on his desk. He could see their child sitting between them, smiling, laughing, and so full of joy. What was he so afraid of? Was he afraid of having a child? Was he afraid of ending up like his father? Was he afraid of disappointing Pepper? Was he afraid of dying before his child could know his father? Was he afraid of Pepper’s safety during the pregnancy?

All of those questions ended with a ‘yes’.

He was scared, and the only way he knew to rectify his feelings were to push them away; shove them in a bottle and throw it in the ocean. It’s what he used to do all the time, but that was easier when there was no one around to see it.

He shoved her away without a second thought, and he hated himself for that.

Deep down, did he want the baby? Yes. He wanted everything with her, but he didn’t want to disappoint her. He didn’t want to give her a reason to leave him.

He left messages filled with apologetic words, but it seemed like none of them reached her.

He went days without hearing from her. The only thing keeping him from asking JARVIS to pinpoint her location via her mobile phone was his understanding for her feelings. Space. It was the one thing she taught him when they first started dating. Sometimes they needed space from each other. It was normal. So, he gave her as much space as his mind would allow before anxiety took over.

It was on the sixth day when he finally caught wind of her, but it wasn’t what he expected.

“Excuse me, Sir.”

“What is it?” Tony asked out of habit as he was in the middle of soldering something together.

“It is about Miss Potts.”

That made him instantly stop everything that he was doing. He looked up with wide, curious eyes. “Did she leave a message? Why didn’t you tell me? Call her back—“

“I’m afraid she has been admitted to the hospital.”

Tony felt like he couldn’t breathe. “…What? Is it the baby? Is something wrong with—“

“It seems like she was involved in a horrific car accident?”

His heart shattered and pounded in his chest. He grabbed his coat off his chair and immediately rushed to one of his cars. “Put the address in the GPS.” He didn’t hesitate to speed the entire way there.

The paparazzi was already there when he arrived. He didn’t care about them; all he cared about was Pepper. He shoved them away, ignored their comments and questions, and rushed to her room.

A pipe was down her throat, giving her air; he could see the bruises on her arms, her neck, and her face. It all looked horrible. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how bad it looked underneath the sheets.

Tears were caught at the corners of his eyes when he finally sat down. He grasped her hand in his hand pressed it to his forehead. He kissed the delicate, pale skin, and let out a shaky breath.

“Pep…” He muttered as his bottom lip quivered.

“Excuse me,” the doctor emerged from the threshold.

Tony glanced at him and wiped away the tears.

“I’m Dr. McHale.” The woman introduced herself. “You must be Mr. Stark.”

Tony nodded. “I am… Is she going to be okay?”

The look on the doctor’s face when he asked was not what he wanted to see. “I’m… very sorry… The accident…” she let out a heavy sigh. “…The accident was bad. It was actually a miracle that she survived.”

“But is she going to be _okay_?” He asked more sternly this time.

“I’m afraid not.”

The words pierced him in the chest several times over. He couldn’t think of the words to say.

“Metal scraps from crash pierced her abdomen and chest in several places, as well as a metal rod that penetrated the windshield of her…” The doctor stopped there.

“So the baby—“ Tony stopped abruptly as he felt his throat instantly close up. He grasped her hand tighter, and let the tears drip onto her soft hand.

“I’m sorry, but the baby didn’t make it.”

Tony pressed his forehead against her arm and began to sob.

“At this moment, she is in a heavily induced coma. When she will wake up is unknown and is entirely in her hands.”

Tony blocked out the doctor’s voice after that. His entire world was crumbling, and it was all his fault. The memories collapsed all at once; their first kiss on the roof top, their first time having sex, the nights when all they did was cuddle in bed and hold each other, the night he proposed to her, their wedding day, their wedding night, their three month honeymoon… and then several days ago when she told him she was pregnant… and now this.

He lost their baby, and he is on the brink of losing Pepper.

He didn’t stop crying that day.


End file.
